creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Spinne
„''Niemand quält mich so zum Scherz, ich lass die Sonne an euer Herz''!“ Rammstein Wenn man ihr ins Gesicht sah würde man nicht vermuten, dass sie pfeifen könnte, doch tat sie gerade das sehr gerne. Ihre Lieblingsmelodie war „When the Saints are marching on“, doch konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, woher sie die kannte, beim besten Willen nicht. Vielleicht, so vermutete sie manchmal, hatte sie sich diese auch nur ausgedacht, denn etwas anderes blieb ihr kaum zum Zeitvertreib. Vielleicht noch ein wenig an den alten Kisten entlang klettern, die hier und da standen. Marion war sechzehn, als sie das erste Mal zu ihrem siebzehnjährigen Bruder Leon ins Bett stieg. So wie dieses geschah auch jedes folgende Mal zwischen den beiden Geschwistern in gegenseitigem Einverständnis, all die Male in den folgenden zwei Jahren. Drei Monate nach Marions Volljährigkeitsfeier starben ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall. Der Verursacher war ein übermäßig stark alkoholisierter LKW-Fahrer, der seinen Job verlor, einen Großteil seines Geldes und acht Monate seiner Freiheit, während Marions und Leons Eltern sich mit Ende vierzig aus dem Leben verabschiedeten. Der Fall war ein wahrer Klassiker. Leon erbte Haus und Grundstück, laut Testament da er bereits einen Job hatte, während Marion den größten Teil des elterlichen Vermögens bekam, gedacht als eine kleine Starthilfe ins Leben. Nach der Trauerfeier, die mit geschlossenen Särgen stattfinden musste, beschlossen die Geschwister, beide in dem Haus wohnen zu bleiben, ohne natürlich etwas an der Geheimhaltung ihrer Beziehung zu ändern. Nach der Beerdigung schliefen Marion und Leon wieder miteinander, vergaßen jedoch vor Trauer die Verhütung. Knapp zwei Monate später bemerkte Marion die Schwangerschaft. Mit der Unterstützung ihres Bruders war es ihr tatsächlich möglich, Schwangerschaft und spätere Geburt geheim zu halten Letzteres war riskant, doch Marion erwies sich als zäh und zog keine Aufmerksamkeit durch lautes Geschrei auf sich. Und acht lange Jahre erinnerten nur zwei Gänge in den Keller pro Tag an das Ergebnis der Inzucht. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 27. Geburtstag!“ Leon erschien erstaunlich gut gelaunt an diesem Morgen, als er seiner Schwester Frühstück ans Bett brachte, ein Tablett mit Tee, ein paar Scheiben Brot, Marmelade und Aufschnitt, außerdem einem rechteckigen, in Geschenkpapier eingewickelten Paket. Marion ihrerseits war eben erst erwacht und staunte ob dieses Verwöhnprogramms: „Wow, da...“ Sie räusperte sich, um die Trockenheit ihrer Kehle loszuwerden: „Da fehlen mir jetzt echt die Worte. Vielen Dank, Liebling.“ Sie drückte Leon, der sich neben sie auf das gemeinsame Bett sinken ließ, einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann machten sie sich gemeinsam über das Frühstück her. Zum Schluss erst öffnete Marion das Geschenk mit an neurotischer Vorsicht grenzender Präzision. Der Inhalt entpuppte sich als erster Teil einer Kriminaltrilogie von Bestsellerautor Stephen King. „Eine Trilogie?“ fragte Marion lachend: „Ich brauche doch schon für dieses Buch allein ein Jahr.“ Leon nickte: „Ich weiß. Damit hab ich schon die Geschenke für die nächsten zwei Jahre abgedeckt und kann mir zu deinem dreißigsten was besonderes ausdenken.“ „Oh mein Gott, planst du das wirklich so weit voraus?“ Marion fasste sich mit einer überdramatischen Geste, für die sie jeder Schauspieler verachtet hätte, an die Stirn und seufzte gespielt: „Das ist doch Wahnsinn.“ Leon küsste sie und murmelte: „Ich verkneife mir jetzt mal die klassischen Sparta-Witze und mache mich fertig. Du hast heute vielleicht frei, aber irgendwer muss ja Geld heranschaffen.“ Er stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich um. Marion bewunderte seinen schlanken Körper und ertappte sich dabei, Neid zu entwickeln dass er, ohne Sport zu treiben und mit einem Schreibtischjob, dennoch so schlank bleiben konnte, während sie dafür alle zwei Tage joggen gehen musste. Aber nicht heute, dachte sie sich, denn heute ist mein Tag der Entspannung. Leon verließ die Wohnung etwa um acht Uhr und Marion bereitete sich auf den unangenehmen Teil des Tages vor. Das kleine Monster musste gefüttert werden. Sie gab sich dabei nie besondere Mühe, genauer gesagt stapelte sie immer eine Handvoll Scheiben Brot auf einem Teller und legte eine Literflasche Wasser aus Plastik dazu. Bevor sie in den Keller ging, schaltete sie das Licht ein und atmete tief durch. Am Fuße der Treppe wartete ein kleiner Gang, von dem neben dem Treppenabsatz drei Türen abgingen, eine zum Waschkeller, eine zum Heizungsraum und eine zu der kleinen Bestie. Marions Hand zitterte, als sie den Schlüssel von der kleinen Ablage an der Wand neben der verhassten Tür nahm, das Essen auf den Boden stellte und dafür entschied, den Taser, der ebenfalls griffbereit auf der Ablage lag, in die nun freie Hand zu nehmen. Den Schlüssel musste sie drei Mal in dem Schloss der massiven Eichentür drehen, bis es aufsprang und sie die Klinke herunterdrückte, woraufhin die Tür in den dunklen Raum hinein aufging. Marion bückte sich, griff in den Raum hinein und zog den Teller, auf dem sie gestern Abend das Essen gebracht hatte, zu sich heraus. Die leere Flasche lag drauf. Den vollen Teller und die volle Flasche schob sie schnell mit derselben Hand hinein, dann ein wenig nach links, damit sie die Tür einfach schließen konnte. Ohne dies jedoch sofort zu tun richtete sie sich auf und blickte in die Dunkelheit. Die Tür war nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet und ließ somit auch nur einen sehr dünnen Streifen Licht in den Raum fallen, durch den gerade so zu erkennen war, dass die beiden Fenster von innen zugenagelt worden waren. Kaum vorstellbar, schoss es Marion durch den Kopf, dass etwas in dieser vollkommenen Finsternis leben konnte... Eine Melodie erklang, trocken und schief, das Pfeifen eines untalentierten doch ambitionierten Menschen. Marion erstarrte, Ekel lief an ihr herunter wie warmes Wasser (So muss sich Urin auf der Haut anfühlen, dachte sie). Ohne das Pfeifen verstummen zu lassen gesellte sich ein leises Schaben dazu, aus einer der dunklen Ecken, dann das Tapsen einer Vielzahl kleiner Schritte, die sich der Tür näherten. Als eine Hand, die verkrümmte Hand eines Kindes, sich auf den Boden legte, der vom Lichtstrahl erleuchtet war, riss sich Marion los, griff nach der Klinke und knallte die Tür zu. Ihr Atem ging schnell und schwer, doch widerstand sie dem Drang sich an die Tür zu lehnen und ihren Herzschlag zu regulieren. Stattdessen schloss sie ab, legte Schlüssel und Taser wieder auf die Ablage und eilte mit dem leeren Teller nach oben, wobei sie das Licht im Keller wieder löschte. Das Erdgeschoss empfing sie mit deutlich mehr warmem Sonnenlicht, eine übliche Sache im Sommer, und Marion blickte in den mannshohen Spiegel, welcher im Flur an der Wand hing. Was sie sah war eine junge Frau mit Schulterlangen braunen Haaren, leichten Sommersprossen die in einem ungesunden Kontrast zu der leicht blassen Haut standen. Schlank war sie, weil sie etwas dafür tat, aber für ihre Hautfarbe hatte sie lange nichts mehr gemacht. Nach kurzer Überlegung fand sie, dass sie damit mal wieder anfangen könnte. Sie lief in ihr Zimmer, kleidete sich mit leichter Sommergarderobe ein und schnappte sich das Buch, dass ihr Bruder ihr geschenkt hatte, um sich in einen der im Garten stehenden Liegestühle zu werfen und ein wenig das gute Wetter zu genießen. Es war wohl früher Nachmittag, als sie erwachte. Ihre Haut brannte leicht, doch nicht nennenswert, und ihr Daumen, mit dem sie scheinbar ein Lesezeichen zwischen Seite 11 und 12 gemacht hatte, war eingeschlafen. Träge legte sie das Buch beiseite und massierte ihn, bis das Blut wieder ungehindert fließen konnte. Dabei blickte sie sich um, immer noch leicht benommen, und schreckte schließlich auf. Die Fenster des Kellerraumes, die sie mit Leon zusammen zugenagelt hatte, hätten eigentlich einen einwandfreien Blick auf den Garten freigegeben, in dem sie nun lag, ebenso wie man von ihrer aktuellen Position aus in ebendiesen Kellerraum hätte sehen können. In den vergangenen acht Jahren hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, stattdessen dunkelbraunes Holz hinter dem Glas zu sehen, doch ein Fenster, das Linke von ihr aus gesehen, schien dessen langsam überdrüssig zu sein. Statt des Holzes sah sie das Gesicht eines Kindes. Wenn man es denn so nennen wollte. „Nein, verdammt, wenn ich es dir doch sage: Heute morgen habe ich ihm Essen gebracht, so wie immer, und da war der ganze verdammte Raum so dunkel wie... was weiß ich, was ist vollkommen Dunkel? Und bring mir jetzt nicht wieder einen deiner Filmvergleiche, ich schiebe hier gerade Panik!“ Sie wechselte das Telefon, mit dem sie mit ihrem Bruder telefonierte, von der linken in die rechte Hand: „Ich meine... was, wenn einer der Nachbarn das sieht? Oder... Das Vieh muss das Holz ja irgendwie abgerissen haben, was wenn das noch einmal vorkommt? Was sollen wir dann machen?“ … „Ja, natürlich, du musst arbeiten. Jah, ich weiß, ich bin nur ziemlich... nervös, ja. Früher, schaffst du das denn? Ach ja, du hast ja noch Überstunden abzubauen... Danke, Darling. Dann bis um fünf.“ Sie legte auf und lehnte sich an die Wand. Noch anderthalb Stunden, dann wäre er wieder daheim. Anderthalb Stunden, in denen jeder Nachbar in den Garten kommen könnte um das Wetter zu genießen, nur um diese unmenschliche Fratze am Kellerfenster zu erblicken. Marion wurde zunehmend nervös. Leons erste Reaktion, als er die Haustür öffnete, war, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, als seine Schwester sich ihm um den Hals warf. Er ließ seine Aktentasche fallen, drückte sie an sich während er mit dem Fuß die Tür zuwarf: „Du scheinst dich ja echt Sorgen gemacht zu haben, Schatz.“, murmelte er, „Aber keine Sorge, das kriegen wir schon hin. Ich hab ein bisschen Holz im Heizungskeller liegen, damit kriegen wir das Fenster wieder zu. Welches war es noch gleich, das Rechte?“ Marion löste sich von ihm und nickte: „Tut mir leid, dass du dafür extra früher nach Hause kommen musstest, aber ich traue mich da einfach nicht rein, nicht mal mit dem Elektroschocker. Das ist einfach so... eklig.“ Leon nickte und machte sich ohne großes Zögern auf in den Keller. Zuerst kramte er im Heizungskeller herum, bis er mit Hammer, Nägeln, drei Holzbrettern und einer Taschenlampe wieder herauskam und schließlich die Eichentür öffnete. Er war unvorbereitet, so konnten die Hände, die nach ihm griffen, ihn ohne große Probleme in den Raum hineinziehen. Er konnte vor Überraschung nicht schreien, aber das nahm Marion ihm ab. Sie hatte ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut seid der Geburt nicht mehr gesehen, hatte beinahe vergessen warum sie es so unbedingt weggeschlossen haben wollte, aber der Anblick der vier Hände, die ihren Bruder soeben in die Dunkelheit gezogen hatten, rief all den Ekel wieder hoch, die Abscheu die sie empfunden hatte als dieses... Ding aus ihr herausgekrochen war. Als sie mit dem Schreien aufhörte, um Luft zu holen, erkannte sie das Leon nun ebenfalls schrie, jedoch, da war Marion sich sicher, nicht vor Schreck, vielmehr vor Schmerz. Das Schreien wurde langsam aber sicher zu einem Gurgeln, bis er verklang. Marion hatte die Taschenlampe in der Hand, aber den Schlüssel zur Tür hatte ihr Bruder gehabt, und beide befanden sich nun irgendwo in diesem Raum... Ein dumpfer Knall ertönte, begleitet von einem feuchten Knacken. Der Hammer, dachte sie. Das Mistding hat den Hammer da drin... Und von da an zögerte sie keine Sekunde mehr, getrieben von ihrem Drang zur Flucht rannte sie die Kellertreppe hoch, ohne die Tür auch nur zu schließen. Im Erdgeschoss blieb sie zitternd stehen, drei Sekunden lang, um sich zu orientieren und zur Haustür zu rennen. Noch bevor sie sie erreichte, zog etwas an ihrem Fuß, brachte sie zu Fall. Der Schrei versiegte als sich zwei Hände um ihre Kehle legten, während zwei weitere Hände ihre Arme festhielten. Mehrere Paar Füße trampelten auf den Boden und das letzte, was Marion sah, war das Monster, das Leon gezeugt und das sie geboren hatte. „Ich will ehrlich sein, ich würde dieses Haus nicht kaufen wenn es nicht so verflucht günstig wäre.“, erläuterte Rüdiger seinem Makler, „Aber es interessiert mich doch brennend, warum es eigentlich so wenig kostet.“ Sein Makler verzog keine Miene, als er antwortete: „Sie lesen nicht so oft Zeitung, nicht wahr? Vor gar nicht mal so langer Zeit haben zwei Geschwister, die hier lebten, sich gegenseitig umgebracht. Er hat ihr das Genick gebrochen, sie ihm vermutlich gleichzeitig den Kopf mit einem... Hammer eingeschlagen. Unschöne Geschichte, wobei noch hinzukommt, dass sie offenbar eine Beziehung hatten.“ Rüdiger horchte auf: „Wenn Sie Beziehung sagen, meinen Sie dann...“ „Eine sexuelle Beziehung, in der Tat. Obwohl es Geschwister waren. Sie können Sich sicher vorstellen, dass dieses Grundstück durch derlei Vorfälle einiges an Wert eingebüßt hat.“ „Hm, das ist wahr. Aber wissen Sie, mich stört das nicht. Und wenn Ed Gein persönlich hier ein Opfer gebracht hat, mich interessiert die Lage und der Preis, beides ist hervorragend. Ich kaufe es.“ Rüdiger schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten, irgendwo zu schlafen wo er fremd war, und eine neue Wohnung ist so fremd wie nur was. Dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Vielleicht störte ihn unterbewusst doch etwas an der Geschichte dieses Hauses, aber den Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder. Mit vierunddreißig war er zu alt für Gruselgeschichten. Er richtete sich in seinem Bett auf und knipste die Nachttischlampe an, um sich bei etwas Licht wohler zu fühlen. Zeitgleich ertönte ein leises Zischen wie von ausströmendem Gas von der Decke. Als er den Blick hob erstarrte er, dachte zuerst eine gewaltige Vogelspinne vor sich zu haben. In der leichten Beleuchtung der Lampe konnte er nur Schemen erkennen, doch genug: Vier Arme, vier Beine, vollkommen behaart, doch weitaus größer als... es konnte keine Spinne sein, sagte er sich, das Biest ist mindestens so groß wie ein Hund, oder wie ein Kind... „Ich träume.“, murmelte er, „Ich träume.“ Dann ließ sich die Spinne von der Decke auf ihn fallen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord